Seiyo's New Guardian?
by TheOtakuLife
Summary: First time at Seiyo Academy for Muiko Akuta. Even before she arrived there, she suspected something...she knew that there would be something special going on, as did her two guardian characters! Follow, Favourite, do whatever! Please review!
1. Muiko Akuta

**Muiko** **Akuta**

Hey! I'm Muiko, just so ya know! (Me: she's the main character. Yeah.) Umm let's see...I'm born the 22nd of May, I have electric blue hair, goes 'bout up to my shoulders and piercing teal eyes framed by purple glasses. I am one strange child.

I recently moved schools to Seiyo Academy and I'm really excited to start going there! I don't know why, but I just have a feeling... nah, it's probably nothing.

I have two guardian characters. I have Nana and Yuno! Nana is my guardian character born from my love of the arts. Art, music, that kind of stuff.

She has shockingly pink hair and has a little headphone-microphone thing. She also always has some weird colours splayed across her clothes.

Yuno is born from my lack of...what do ya call it...well I don't handle scary things very well. And by not very well, I mean break down at a kid's horror movie. She has long black hair and a regular school girl clothes...with a little touch to it. I think you know what I mean.

Well, I'll see ya in the story! Later!

_(A/N) So...hi. I have this story on Quotev, too. I'll probably update more there._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

My alarm clock rings. 8:30, it says. Time to wake up, it says. Ugh. I slowly heave myself off my bed and check the clock again. 8:30. I do a double take.

8:30?! I'M SO GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! ACK. NO! I CAN'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! NOT ON MY FIRST DAY!

I rush to get ready. I brush down my messy blue hair, put on my uniform (ugh, I have to wear a skirt. Ew.), grab Nana and Yuno's eggs with them in them, grab a piece of toast and head out as quickly as possible.

I run out the front door to head to school and in the process, run into someone.

"Ah, that hurt!" I yell

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean it. I'm just trying to get to school!" the person said. I looked up. He has red, spiky hair and has a slight grin on his face. My face started feeling hot. Eh? But why...

"Yea? Well, me too. So I gotta go, NOW!"

I run off towards the school and hear footsteps behind me, as well as that same voice of that guy I ran into.

"My name's Kukai! Kukai Souma!" His voice yelled.

"Yeah? I'm Muiko! Muiko Akuta!" I yell as I dash off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally arrive at school, out of breath. Right on time, too. The opening ceremony is boring, I almost fall asleep, until they start announcing these people called "Guardians". Huh. What a strange name, as if they were making a joke on-

WHAT.

Tha-that can't be right, can it? They're just guardians of the school, right? THEY AREN'T MAKING A JOKE ON GUARDIAN CHARACTERS, RIGHT?!

O-of course not. I'm just...overreacting. That's all. Y-yeah...overreacting.

That is, until Nana goes and tells me that she feels a Guardian Character feeling around them! WHAT?!

"In the King's chair, Tadase Hotori! In the Queen's chair, Nadeshiko Fujisaki! In the Ace's chair, Yaya Yuiki! In the Jack's chair, Kukai Souma!"

WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. HOLD UP.

Kukai? That spiky-haired kid that I met this morning? He's a guardian? WHAT?!

"And finally, Amu Hinamori, the Joker!"  
Huh? Joker? Huh...I guess they didn't have any more spaces so they used a Joker as a filler in! Ahahaha, just kidding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hah! It's finally over! The only interesting thing at that assembly was the Guardian part! And that still has me suspicious...hmmm...

Huh? Someone's tugging at my arm? I whirled around.

"Ah! Hah! I knew it was you! I could tell by your striking blue hair!" A certain red, spiky haired boy says with a wink. "Remember me?"

"Uh, yea?"

"Cool! Ok! It's time to GO!" He announces and starts running off, dragging me along with him.

"Go? Go WHERE?" I demand.

Why, to the Royal Garden, of course!"

What? The Royal Garden? But...what's that?

"HEYYY WAITWAITWAIT." I yell. He skids to a halt. "What's this "Royal Garden" and why do I have to go there?"

"Well, you DO have a Guardian Character, right?"

WHAT. HOW DOES THIS GUY KNOW?! THEY HAVEN'T COME OUT FROM THEIR EGGS SINCE MORNING.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" I stutter nervously.

"Y'know, Guardian Character? I already said it once, now twice. Do I have to repeat it a third time?" Kukai questions with a slight laugh.

I suddenly see something-no, someone rise from behind his shoulder. A very SMALL someone. As in, Guardian Character small.

"Hi!" The Guardian Character says.

"THAT'S a Guardian Character. Yeesh, and to think you would know this, having two of 'em."

"H-h-h-how do you know I have two? Or any, for that matter?"

"'Cause they're sitting on your head."

"W-what?!" I yell silently as I swat my head violently, but I feel nothing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was just joking, y'know! Man, you looked funny!" He says, tears of laughter in his eyes, "Nah, Daichi just sensed it."

"D-Daichi? Who's that?" I inquire.

"My Guardian Character! The one you're seeing right now!"

I look over at the Guardian Character. It has spiky, green hair with a sweatband with a star on it.

"O-K! Now that THAT discussion is over, time to GO!" Kukai yells suddenly and sprints off, dragging me across the floor, AGAIN.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"AGH. WE'RE FINALLY HERE." I yell dizzily as Kukai lets go of me.

Wow. The Royal Garden is...beautiful. So mesmerizing.

"C'mon! Don't just stand there, staring! Let's go INSIDE the garden! That's why we're here, after all!" Kukai exclaims.

"Oh..um..are ya sure that I should-"

"Come ON!" He pulled my arm playfully for me to come along and follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk in and see all the people who were announced at the assembly. The King; Tadase Hotori, the Queen; Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the Ace; Yaya Yuiki, and the Joker; the famous "cool and spicy" Amu Hinamori. There's Kukai, the Jack, too, but he walked in with me.

"Welcome!" Hotori-san announces.

"Ah. T-thank you..." I mutter with a slight head-bow.

"You don't have to be so formal, you know!" Yuiki-san yells with a laugh, "I hate it when things get all serious!" she announces and makes a (hopefully fake) pouty face.

"So, you have Guardian Characters?" Hinamori-san asked.

"SERIOUSLY. HOW. HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW THIS?!" I yell maybe a bit too loudly. Everyone laughs as I give them a serious stare mixed with a slight look of confusion.

"'Cause our Guardian Characters felt it, of course! Yours felt ours, didn't they?" Fujisaki-san replies as all their Guardian Characters appear.

"Ah, you're right, Fujisaki-san..." I reply quietly.

"GAAH," Yuiki-san yells, "STOP WITH THE FORMALITIES! Just call us by our first names, okay? Call us Yaya," she announces as she points to herself, "Tadase," she points to the blond haired boy, "Nadeshiko," she points to the girl with a long, indigo ponytail, "Kukai," she points to the grinning, spiky haired red head (though, I already call him by his first name.)," and Amu!" she finishes, pointing at the girl with medium length pink hair.

"Ah. Okay..." I mumble. I may be a loud girl, but hey. I get nervous easily.

"And these are the Guardian Characters!" A little baby Guardian Character announces, who is probably Yaya's. "There's me, Pepe, Kiseki; Tadase's, Temari; Nadeshiko's, Ran, Miki and Su who all belong to Amu and-"

"Yeah, I know. Daichi, right?" I say as I turn to Kukai for confirmation. He nods.

"Hmmmmm!" Yaya looks at us suspiciously with a sparkle in her eye. Huh? What's she thinking?  
"Looks like you two have a little something going on, hmm?" She implies.

"Huh? Uh, no...we kinda just met this morning, on our way to school..." I reply.

"On OUR way, I see..." Yaya is making a suspicious grin, as well as Pepe...

"Yaya! What are you thinking, silly?" Amu interrupted her train of thoughts, "Muiko is new here!" Amu turned her head to me with a slightly nervous grin, "So, what are your Guardian Characters' names?"

"Oh, they're-"

I get cut off by two voices, who announce in unison, "WE'RE NANA AND YUNO!"

"Nana! Yuno!" I yell as I lean forward to grab them. I miss, and they go floating off to meet the other Guardian Characters, "I'm sorry about them...they're weirdos..." I trail off.

"No, no, it's okay." consoles Nadeshiko, "We already have a weirdo here, isn't that right, PRINCE Tadase?"

Glitter and sparkle formed around Tadase's head to make a little crown, matching his Guardian Character's as he stands up on his chair.

"N-NADESHIKO?! WHAT ARE YOU-" Amu was cut off by the laugh made by Tadase...almost as if he was a King...

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tadase yells, "BOW DOWN TO ME, PEASANTS! BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING!"

I push him out of the way, off the chair, and stand up on it, taking his place.

"NO WAY," I yell, looking down at him with a crown still in his golden hair, "I AM THE QUEEN AROUND HERE. THERE IS NO SPACE FOR ANY KING OR OTHER QUEEN...except for Nadeshiko, that is," I announce, turning to Nadeshiko with a wink and a smile.

Everybody is at a loss for words, that is, except for Nadeshiko. She covers her mouth as she laughs. Soon, everybody is laughing as they look at me up at the chair. I step down from the chair and see Tadase, glitter and sparkle making the crown disappear as he goes and huddles in a corner.

"Eh? What's with him?" I ask, "I mean, he was all 'superior' and stuff a minute ago..."

"Oh, that? That was just a Character Change," answered Kukai, "It makes you act like your Guardian Character, as well as have their symbol in your hair."

"Oh...well, why is he so upset?"

Amu replies to that one, "Because he HATES having a Character Change. Kiseki is nothing like him, so when they Character Change, Tadase is not himself."

I feel a light pat on my shoulder and turn around. I see Tadase, gloom still looming over his face.

"I-I'm sorry for acting in such a way. It's just that...Kiseki, he has a tendency of-" Tadase was cut off by the voice of his Guardian Character.

_(A/N) For those who already knew, I did NOT mean to steal Lulu's Guardian Character's name...I honestly just remembered after typing halfway through this chapter_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ha! A mere commoner thinking that she can suddenly be Queen? Ha!" yells Kiseki.

"Yea? Well, at least Muiko has more of an ability to be a Queen than you, a mere Guardian Character!" Yuno retorts with a sneer.

Kiseki looked as if he were sucker-punched in the gut, taken aback, and the went back to Tadase.

"How old are you, anyway, Muiko-tan? You're really tall!" Yaya says.

"Uh...I'm in 5th grade...with Amu, Tadase and Nadeshiko..."

"WHAT?!" They all yell in unison.

"Um...yeah." I reply.

"Wow. You sure are tall for your age, Muiko-tan! We all thought that you're in the same grade as Kukai: sixth!"

I turn to Kukai and blush of embarassement.

Suddenly, I heard a voice announce, "Well, it look as if we have a new Guardian!" It was Tadase's.

"WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. WHAT. I NEVER AGREED TO THIS," I yell.

"What?"

"But-"

"Oh, come on!"

"Please?"

"Awh! Why not?!"

Everybody is protesting at once.

"Besides, there is no space for me, anyway! All the spaces are taken..." I conclude.

"Well," says Yaya with a grin on her face, "There are two Jokers in each deck of cards, right?"

"Who, whoa, whoa. What's this about cards now?" I inquired, completely and utterly confused.

She ignored me and continued, "So you and Amu," she said as she dragged me across the room, toward Amu, and made us stand almost back-to-back with one of each of our arms linked together, "are now the Twin Jokers!"

"What? Twin Jokers? Is that even possible?" Tadase asks.

"Yea! It'll be fun," replies Amu.

I sigh. "Hmph...fine."

"Okay, Muiko-san. Now that you are a guardian," Tadase announced, "here's your Guardian's Cape," he said as he took out a red cape. Then it hit me. Everybody around me is wearing that same cape, just the guys are wearing it in blue.

"First a skirt, now this? No way! That cape looks stupid!" I protest, "I don't want to wear a cape, and I don't want to wear this skirt, either. I would rather wear pants, but its obligated to wear a skirt for girls..." I sigh.

Suddenly, Tadase turned to me with a sparkly eyed, puppy dog face. Please, I would never fall for that on any day. I'm not impressed. So I state that.

"Wow, Muiko-tan! You're the first to not fall for Tadase's glittery face!" announced Yaya.

"Hah! And you're starting to sound like Amu! She didn't want to wear the cape, either!" Exclaims Kukai, "Looks like our Jokers have some common ground!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had another assembly today. The only difference was that I was on the stage with the rest of the Guardians instead of being in the crowd of students, most of which were girls, staring googly-eyed at Tadase while he's taking.

"...and our twin Jokers: Amu Hinamori and newcomer Muiko Akuta!" Tadase finished.

Everybody's eyes turned to Amu and I. I blush of embarassement and try to hide it but I know it didn't work from the murmurs and points at me from the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huh. It's gym class. Gym is fun and all, and I have Amu And Nadeshiko with me, but actually, there's no Nadeshiko. So, I go searching for her.

"NADESHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell, running around the school. Heck, I think Canada can hear me, screaming this loud.

I suddenly saw a glimpse of long, indigo hair around a corner, "Nadeshiko? Is that you?" I ask. I turn at the corner and see Nadeshiko, gym uniform pants on, torso bare. And it wasn't a girl chest, no, no. It was a flat, boy's chest.

"Na-Nadeshiko-san?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nadeshiko quickly turns around, surprised. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she looks down and whispers,

"Looks like I've been caught."

"Na-Nadeshiko-san?" I repeat, "W-what-no, who? Who are you? Are you sure that you're Nadeshiko?"

She sighs, "Yes, Muiko-san. It's me, Nadeshiko."

"Please, just tell me your hormones haven't kicked in or something!"

"I'm afraid that," she pauses to sigh again, "you've caught me."

"Caught you? What do you mean?"

"Look, Muiko-san, if I tell you will you promise not to tell anybody?"

"Well, of course I wouldn't tell anybody a secret of a friend!"

"I-I'm actually...a boy."

I pause for a second before bringing in the sarcasm, "NO! I NEVER would have known THAT! Especially after seeing that completely non-girly, flat chest of yours!" Nadeshiko laughs. "So," I ask, "is Nadeshiko your real name or what? And why do you crossdress?"

Her-no, his voice pitch drops when he speaks,"My real name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, and please don't call it crossdressing...it makes me feel awkward."

Nagihiko then explains his situation, how males in his family are sentenced to act like girls for their traditional dancing.

"I...see..." I say after the explanation, "So, what I'm wondering is, since you're a boy, and you have to wear a skirt and all, how do you...?" I trail off, knowing that he'll know what I mean.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks.

"YES!" I reply a little too quickly. I then see him starting to blush madly. Y'know, he looks kinda cu-

SCRATCH THAT.

"N-never mind...if you don't want to explain it, don't."

He sighs of relief but his blush stays. We both keep our heads down for a moment or two, until I say,

"Well, we'd better get to gym! We've been gone for a while!" I start to pull at his arm for us to go but he stays put. "What wrong?" I ask.

"I...I'm kind of...shirtless at the moment."

"RIGHT. I KNEW THAT."

_(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter...it just feels right to end it right there, doesn't it?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As we walk to gym class together, Amu sees us and yells,

"HEY! YOU FOUND HER?"

As we approach, I yell back, "YEA. I FOUND HER."

Nagihiko and I then started running towards Amu.

"Nee, Muiko-chan? What was she doing when your found her?" asked Amu. I flinched a bit every time she said, "her," referring to Nagihiko, a boy. Of course, she doesn't know that, but still...

I start to stutter my answer, but Nagihiko butts in, "Well, when I was carrying my gym clothes here, my gym shirt got stuck in the fence, you see. When Muiko found me, she helped me get it out."

"Ah, I get it." replied Amu, "But wait...our school doesn't have a fence..."

As if on queue, the school bell rings and faster you can say, "Sayonara," Nagihiko grabs my arm and we're off, leaving Amu behind.

We arrive at the Royal Garden again, but this time, I'm a real Guardian.

There's tea set up at the table. Oh, no. How do I say it...how do I tell them? T-the tea...it looks so beautiful...WHAT DO I SAY?!

"U-u-u-uhm...guys?" I stutter. All their heads turn to me, "U-uhm...can I not...um...have the tea? I don't...exactly...LIKE tea..."

"It's ok! You don't have to drink the tea!" says Amu, "Everybody has their likes and dislikes!"

I look and see everybody still smiling warmly at me.

I interrupt the awkward silence of smiles by announcing, "You do know that I'm still gonna eat the sweets, right?"

Everybody breaks into a fit of giggles, including me.

Man, do I love this school.

"Ok, so is it just me, or is somebody watching me? 'Cause I'm getting really freaked out." I tell Amu.

"Ah, well if somebody really is watching you, it's probably Yamabuki Saaya," she replies.

"Yamabuki...Saaya?"

"Yup. She has red locks. Well, I should just say two giant red locks."

"Oh, you mean the snob?"

Amu giggles, "Yea. That's her."

"Why would she be watching ME? I'm not special or anything."

"Actually, you kind of are. At Seiyo, at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, not many people in this school have Guardian Characters, only us in the Guardians have them at Seiyo."

"And your point is...?"

"Well, if Saaya is watching you, it's because she's jealous that you, a newcomer, got into the Guardians so quickly on your first day."

"Yea, but that's only because I have Nana and Yuno."

"But she doesn't know that that's the reason."

"Oh. I get it now!"

"And plus," Amu leans in, whispering, "she has a crush on Kukai-kun. I think she thinks that you two have something going on."

My whole face turns into a tomato. I can feel it. Metaphorically, of course, but still.

Amu starts to giggle at the sight of my redness and we walk to our next class together.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Again. I feel it again. Somebody's watching me!

I spin around only to see an empty hallway. I investigate further, quietly, though, and catch a glimpse of a huge red lock of hair.

Hah. Amu was right. Yamabuki Saaya.

I find a way to sneak around behind her, crouch down, and whisper softly into her ear,

"Whatcha' lookin' at?"

Yamabuki-san jumps, turns around and shrieks silently. She suddenly stands up, regaining her composure.

"What do you want, Akuta-san?" Yamabuki says impolitely.

I answer her question with another, "What were you looking at, anyway? Were you perhaps...spying on someone?"

"Why would the great Yamabuki-sama spy on anyone?" asks one of her minions.

"Well, if you weren't spying, then what were you doing?" I imply.

Yamabuki replies with the worst answer known to mankind, "Excersizing."

I double over in laughter and start to walk away, waving my hand. Before I leave, however, I whisper into Yamabuki's ear,

"If you want me to believe you weren't spying on me, try and come up with a more believable lie than "excersizing"."

As I walk away, I imagine Yamabuki slack-jawed, and I can feel the hatred and her stare boring into my back.

The hallway crowds of people again. As I walk through the hallway, I feel people staring at me. Not a hateful stare like Yamabuki's, though. I wonder...

I tell the Guardians about it.

"Wow, Muiko-tan! The kids probably think you have the same image as Amu-tan!" exclaims Yaya.

"You mean the "cool and spicy" image?"

"Yup!"

"B-but...that's not me at all!"

"It's ok, Muiko-san," consoles Nagihiko.

It feels weird to call Nagihiko by Nadeshiko. Or to call him Nagihiko in my head and yet he has the appearance of a girl when I talk to him.

I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE.

"Amu isn't truly "cool and spicy" either," continues Nagihiko, "It's just the way that people think she is. It's just her outer character."

"Plus, if you keep up the image, Muiko-san," says Tadase, "you and Amu would be the "cool and spicy" twin Jokers!"

"I...I guess so..." I trail off.

Kukai suddenly butts in and says, "Well, if it's not her and that's not how she really acts, she wouldn't be being herself, would she?"

"Yea!" Yaya exclaims, "If Yaya had to act "cool and spicy" when it's not her outside or inside character, Yaya wouldn't be very happy because she wouldn't get to be herself!"

"Exactly!" says Kukai, "If you're not yourself, and you don't have your own personality, just a fake one, then all you are is an empty shell full of lies..."

He looks so deep in thought...and he looks so hands-

SSHHHHHH BRAIN SSHHHHH

I break the silence by saying, "You're right, Kukai. Thanks." I smile warmly at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looks...worried. For who? Or for what? And he looks so cu-

AGAIN. IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN.

Yaya breaks the silence, "HEY. IT'S GOTTEN SERIOUS AGAIN! COME ON! LET'S EAT THESE YUMMY SWEETS AND DRINK THIS TEA!" she yells.

Everyone turns to her and breaks into a fit of giggles. Yaya sure knows how to make a mood lighter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walk into the Royal Garden after school. Nagihiko and I were paired up for an assignment together, so I need to talk to him.

"Hey! Nagi-" I suddenly stop, noticing Amu there. I almost said Nagihiko in front of somebody else. I almost said Nagihiko in front of someone else.

I ALMOST SAID NAGIHIKO IN FRONT OF SOMEONE ELSE.

"Nadeshiko," I correct myself as quickly as possible, hopefully not making Amu suspicious about my sudden pause or mistake in name.

Amu makes a slightly confused look. I look at Nagihiko calmly, waiting for a reply. On the inside, though, I am begging him for a reply and am so nervous I'm about to have a fit or break down and tell the truth.

"Ah~ Muiko-chan!" Wait...since when am I a -chan? I thought I was a -san!

"Let's go work on our project, okay?"

"Yea! Let's go! Ja ne~ Amu-chan!" I yell to Amu as we leave.

As we walk, I ask Nagihiko, "So, where are we going to work?"

He answers my question with another question,"Wanna go to my house?"

"Sure!"

We arrive at Nagihiko's house and I am greeted with a...well...if you've ever seen Nagihiko's house before, you'd know what I mean.

I walk into the house, motioned in first as a guest by Nagihiko, and am welcomed by Nagihiko's (I think) mother.

Actually, I wouldn't really call it welcomed. It was more like she sees me, tries to restrain a face, tries to replace it with a smile and turns to Nagihiko, whispering to him.

He just ignores her and I follow him to his room. He makes me wait outside his room for a bit, before inviting me in. Man, does he look different.

Nagihiko has his hair down, unlike how he does in Nadeshiko mode and has regular clothes on. And not just any regular clothes, BOY'S regular clothes.

Ah. Sorry. I'm exaggerating. Or am I? I'm just too used to Nagihiko in Nadeshiko form, and I've never seen him like this...until now. Y'know, he looks really good-loo-

DAMN BRAIN. SHADDUP.

I stand there, slack-jawed, just standing outside the door.

"I'm sorry," says Nagihiko, "Is this bad? Should I change?"

"No, no, no! This is just fine!" I explain, "This is just perfect-I mean.." I sigh. I'm hopeless, "It's just that...I'm so used to you in girl clothes, you see, so it's kind of..different...to see you as a boy for once."

"Ah, I see." He says with a smile, "Well, don't just stand there! We have work to do!"

For some reason, I keep on looking over at Nagihiko. Maybe it's because he looks different than usual. Maybe it's because I'm not used to him this way. Maybe it's because-

My thoughts are interrupted by Nagihiko asking me if everything's alright. He scared me a bit.

"Yeah, everything's A-OK!" I want to respond.

Instead, I hear a familiar little voice go, "Character Change! Change from somebody who's afraid of everything to someone who isn't!"

Oh, no. Yuno.

Why here?

A little soul-shaped pin appears in my hair as I, well, Yuno, says creepily,

"Of course I'm ok. What should I do to convince you? Perhaps...kill you?"

Nagihiko jumps a bit at the tone if my voice, then quickly recomposes himself.

"G-GOMENASAI!" I yell a bit too loudly as the pin disappears.

"It's ok, I've Character Changed with Temari before. I know how it feels." consoles Nagihiko.

I feel him pat my head and I blush-I wonder why...

"Now c'mon! We're almost halfway through this project!"

"What?! But it's due tomorrow! And it's been 3 hours already!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Agh. It's so annoying.

Nana and Yuno have been randomly Character Changing with me all week ever since I went to Nagihiko's house.

Well, to be specific, ever since Yuno Character Changed with me at Nagihiko's house.

It's so annoying!

I went through so many classes of embarrassments because of them! They would randomly Character Change with me every time something small changed my personality. Like a small twerk of change, and POOF!

UGH.

If I am in art or music class and I make the smallest mistake, there goes Nana Character Changing with me, a little music note barrette appearing in my hair. She makes me redo the ENTIRE FREAKING THING if I screw up!

And in the hallways, too! If someone bumps into me and I get a bit upset, but hide it because I'm scared of them, or I just get a bit frightened in surprise, Yuno suddenly Character Changes with me. Next thing you know, that person fears me like I'm Satan.

I walk to my window (a fairly big window, at that) and open it the breathe in the cool, night air to release stress.

"Hah...it's so nice out..." I close my eyes and say to myself.

"I know, isn't it?" I hear a voice purr.

"W-Wha-?" I turn around to see a tall boy with a necklace with a cross for a pendant. His cat ears and a tail match the deep blue colour of his hair and the night sky.

He jumps through the window and pops into my room.

"W-What? Who are you?! AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" I yell.

I am about to scream for my mom and dad to come get rid of this unknown furry when his hand clamps over my mouth.

"Now, now," he says as he brings his mouth close to my right ear and his lips brush it. I feel a chill run down my back and shudder. "There's no need for that, now is there?"

I lick his hand and nothing happens. He doesn't budge. I then bite his palm and he yelps and recoils, removing his hand from my mouth.

"My, my. What a feisty little girl~"

He creeps me out.

"Okay. First things first. Who are you?"

"Who am I?" he repeats my question, "I don't know, Muiko. Who do you think I am?" he purrs with a smile.

"M-Muiko?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SUCH A THING?! HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?!"

He chuckles lightly and simply replies, "You do realize that you have your name posted on your door, right?"

I turn to my door, which has, "MUIKO THE QUEEN" posted in big, bold letters across it.

I blush madly as I think to myself, "Ah. I'm such a baka."

"Oh, please. Such a fine lady shouldn't think that way of themselves." says the furry as he places his right hand on my right cheek and gazes into my eyes.

Oh, crap. I said it out loud.

I look at his deep blue eyes and say in a voice as seducing as I can make as I pull his shirt lightly and lean in, "Now, tell me, furry trespasser. What is your name?"

I let go of him when I hear a voice suddenly yell, "Ah~ Ikuto-nya!"

I turn to the voice and see a Shugo Chara. A cat, with the same matching ears, tail and cross as the furry.

I turn to the tall cat-man and say with a snicker, "So the name's Ikuto, eh?"

He is ready to hop straight out the window when I yell silently to him, "What's you name?"

"You already know, don't you? It's Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Hey! Muiko!" I hear a familiar voice yell as I walk out of my last class of the day.

"Hm?" I turn around and see Kukai running towards me, out of breath.

"L-let's-" he pauses to take a breath, "go to the Royal Garden!"

I nod my head and we walk.

When we walk in, I notice something. Nana does, too.

"Hey! Why so serious?" We yell in unison.

"Ah...Muiko-chan...hi." replies Tadase gloomily, not answering my question.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ah~ Muiko-chan!" exclaims Amu, "Well, you see, there have been large occurrences of...X Eggs lately. "

"X...Eggs?" I ask, intrigued and nervous at the same time.

They explain to me what X Eggs are and what causes them.

"I...see..." is all I can say after that explanation.

"And a lot have been appearing lately," said Nagihiko, "Nobody here really knows why..."

I suddenly see a black blur whiz past my field of vision.

"W-Wha-?" I stutter.

"Ah! There's one! C'mon everyone!" cries Amu.

Sparkles and glitter mixed with what looks like empty, outer space forms around us.

Our bodies are suddenly enveloped in the same colour as the glitter and sparkle mixed with outer space background. It reminds me of when in Madoka Magica, in the end, when Homura sees Madoka for the last time as Madokami. They looked like we do right now. Except for the fact that our hair it floating and flowing upwards.

"Boku no kokoro," says Tadase.

"Atashi no kokoro," continues Nagihiko.

"Boku no kokoro," says Kukai

"Yaya no kokoro," yells Yaya.

"A-atashi no kokoro?" I stutter. I feel like I'm obligated to say it, when I do.

"Atashi no kokoro," yells Amu, "UNLOCK!"

_(A/N) Just so ya know, Nagihiko aka Nadeshiko doesn't ACTUALLY leave in this fanfic. "Nadeshiko" leaves and "Nagihiko" appears shortly (aka immediately) after. Also, all the Guardians can Chara Nari. Sorry, Character Transform. I will also be calling the Guardian Characters Shugo Charas, too._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Suddenly, our Shugo Charas appear in front of us, with more stars and stuff in the background.

Kiseki, Temari, Daichi, Pepe, Nana, and Su appear and suddenly get closed up into their eggs.

Our hands push their eggs back into our hearts, where they came from.

A cone of EVEN MORE sparkles, glitter and stars appear from beneath each of us, enveloping us with its golden glitter.

The sparkles burst, and we're in completely different outfits.

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royale!"

"Chara Nari: Yamato Maihime!"

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"

"C-Chara Nari: Lyrical Art?"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Clover!"

Whoa. What? L-lyrical Art? I'm dressed in a rocker outfit and gothic-Lolita shoes which are splattered in paint. I have my music note barrette stuck up in my hair, no surprise there, but my hair is put into two French braids.

"WHAT IN THE FREAKING WORLD WAS THAT?!"

"THAT," answers Kukai with a smile, "was a Character Transformation."

"And we gotta go!" yells Nagihiko. He looks so much like a girl right now. I swear, crossdressing is like, his profession or something.

"Yea!" Yaya cries, "Let's go catch that X Egg!"

We finally catch up to the dang thing, and man is it getting on my nerves!

The egg accidentally (well, I hope it was an accident) knocks into a tree, causing a baby bird to fall out of its nest and break its wing.

Ooh, that's gotta hurt...

"Remake Honey!" yells a voice. It's Amu. She suddenly has a whisk and...well...stuff. Yea. Stuff come from it and make everything A-OK again.

But the egg is still on the move. Man, this egg hunt is really frustrating.

"Go go, Little Duckies!" Yaya cries as little rubber ducks form a kind of wall, keeping the X Egg from going any further.

The egg simply goes around the duck wall, and Yaya and the ducks wear startled faces as the egg runs away again.

"Useless ducks..." I mutter silently under my breath.

This egg...I swear. It's running away again! Oh-ho-ho. Not this time. You're not getting away so easily.

"Musical Cage!" I scream forcefully, making a cage of the musical staff and random, colourful notes and clefs appear around the egg to form a prison, trapping it.

"HAH!" I yell triumphantly to the egg, "I CAUGHT YOU. I WIN. YOU LOSE. HA HA!"

Everyone turns to stare at MY AWESOMENESS. That is, until about fourteen more X Eggs gather around the cage.

"WHAT?!" I make a face as the X Eggs on the outside of the cage break through and destroy my musical masterpiece, letting the trapped X Egg free.

That. Is. It. No more screwing around.

"ARTIST'S LOVE!" I scream, making a canvas appear, splaying it in front of myself, facing out wards to make its colourful contents form a bubble to trap those pesky eggs.

"Now, Amu-chan!" yells Nagihiko.

"Negative Heart-Lock On!" Amu yells suddenly as she points to the X Egg and a giant heart appears around it.

"Open-" she yells as she makes her hands into a heart in front of her heart, "Heart!"

A wave of pink power pours through her heart-shaped hands and straight towards the X Eggs. The eggs squeal in surprise, then get hit by the ray of pink.

The eggs start to pale and whiten until they become completely white with little golden wings on each go the eggs. They become their true forms again, heart's eggs.

The eggs then fly off, probably to their heart egg-less owners, so there's no need to go on another wild goose chase for now.

"Hya!" squeals Yaya as we walk away from the scene, "Those naughty X Eggs are purified! Now, back to tea and sweets!"

"Yea!" exclaims Nagihiko, "But..."

"...Nadeshiko and I never got to attack the things..." Kukai finishes.

Kukai and Nagihiko both look away, a small smile creeping slowly onto their faces, then quickly wiped away.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey!" I hear a voice yell from behind me as I head home, "Forgetting something?"

Confused, I turn to see Kukai.

"Forgetting what?"

He chuckles and states, "Guardians! We have to go every day after school, baka!" He gives me a little noogie.

"RIGHT." We run off to the Royal Garden.

The first thing I noticed when I got in was:

No bossy Kiseki.

That means:

No Tadase.

"Where's Tadase?" I inquire, obviously piqued with curiosity.

"Ah~!" exclaims Amu, "We told him then meeting is cancelled for today!"

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Well, what day is today?" inquires Nagihiko.

"...March...28...?"

"And what is tomorrow?" tests Nagihiko.

"S-Saturday?"

"Tomorrow," states Amu, "is Tadase-kun's birthday."

"And the reason he isn't here is...?"

"WE'RE PLANNING A LAST-MINUTE SURPRISE PARTY!" bursts Yaya.

"Ah~ I see," I reply.

"And since you two are late," announces Yaya as she pushes Kukai and I towards each other," you're stuck with getting party decorations, making the piñata, and bringing the food!"

"...that's all the work, isn't it." I half-ask, half-say bluntly.

"Hehe..." Yaya trails off and an awkward sweat drop forms on her head.

"Whatever. There's no business to do right now, right?" I ask plainly.

"Ah, you're right," Amu realizes, "I guess...the meeting is already over."

"Okay, then!" Kukai grabs my hand, ready to run, "Time to go shopping."

"Where to, soccer player?" I nudge Kukai with my elbow as we enter the shopping plaza.

He laughs. "Well, first thing on the list is...decorations."

"Easy peasy!" I yell, "And we need a piñata, too, right?"

"Hm...yea. You're right!"

"Well, we can just head this way," I grab Kukai's hand and pull him in a specific direction, our roles reversed, "and buy the decorations and piñata from Dollar Plus 1!"

"Isn't that a bit cheap?" Kukai chuckles.

"Well, I'm kind of running low on cash, and we still need to buy the candy AND food. Or, ingredients to the food."

"Okay, then," Kukai agrees, "But I get to lead." I tilt my head in confusion. "The guy always leads, after all." He winks at me.

I blush slightly, but I try to hide it. Why would I be blushing? It's not like this is a...

Wait.

•Alone together

•Holding hands

•Getting along real well

...no. It can't be. It just can't. Kukai is just a good friend, right?

Kukai turns around to face me and smiles warmly. My face gets hot.

Oh.

But it's not as if he likes me back, right?


End file.
